Experiment 55
by GinevarM550
Summary: The turtles are dragged into one last fight with the Shreder after the rescue a girl who was being chased by the foot. But can they really trust her,and what is the secret that she's so determined to hide? Raph x OC To my great dismay I do not own TMNT so this is just for enjoyment and Nickalodian is in NO WAY affiliated with this story. Ratting will go up as story goes on!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: Escape

The wind rushes past my face and I push myself harder so that they can't catch up with me. It was a great idea to go into the sewers there is little space and its pitch black; the kind of environment that I was made for.  
Swish  
Another bullet whizzes past me; barely missing. They're getting a bit more careless now with their aim… guess it's not necessary for me to go back alive. Crabs… in another 20 feet I'm gona hit a wall and there are no other tunnels… hold on theirs one to my left in 10 feet… it leads to more tunnels I'm going to take it.  
Bam  
Holy Skittles! They hit my shoulder…dam it hurts like that hot fiery place down there beneath the earth. I run to the opening I saw earlier and I'm grabbed from behind and a hand goes over my mouth. I start to struggle and lash out with all my might but a hash voice with a very thick Brooklyn accent tells me "Don't move; we'll take those punks out for ya."  
For some reason I feel that I can trust this voice…no I want to trust this voice but I can't. I'll see what happens and if they try any funny business then. Hold on a sec did he say WE?  
As if on cue the guy says "Donne take her she's got a bad gun wound in her right shoulder. See what you can do to stop the bleeding before we take her back."  
The hole in my shoulder decides that it doesn't want to be ignored just because of some adder line and throbs with ever more intensity. I let out a small hiss and then a hand goes to my good shoulder turning me around so I'm facing the opening that I came trough; while someone behind me works on applying pressure to my shoulder to stop the bleeding.  
The Foot soldiers that were chasing me come running into view of the opening, that I went through, when three guys ambush them. I would have liked to see how the fight would end but right now I'm in too much pain and the days without food or sleep catch up with me and my world goes blacker than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey People I'm back! Hope you didn't miss me too much! Any ways you all know that I love writing for you guys butt some times it's difficult for me to get to a computer to post so the posts might be far apart ok? Now onto the story, but first doing the disclaimer will be Raph my cute little "dark prince" as Leo called him.(A cookie to whoever knows where that reference is from).

Raph: Yur what?!

Me: Nothing!

Raph: GinevarM550 dosen't own TMNT nor dose she have any afiliation with Nickelodeon, but she will have a very close relationship with the wall soon...

Me: *runs away at top speed* Bye everybody see ya next chapter!

Raph: Get back here girlie! *chases after me*

Ch. 2: Safe?

I regain semi conscious to the sound of two voices bickering; I better pretend to be asleep in case they're watching me. The first voice that I hear, I recognize as the one that saved me last night.

"So what would you suggest we had done Leo, left her there to die?!"  
Ouch so loud… it hurts my ears, I hope that their not arguing about me.

"I never said that Raph…"

"So then what are you saying?"

"I just thought that it was a bit rash to bring her back with us. That's all."

"Yea so we can just leave her their, for the next person who comes across her to have his way with her. Brilliant plan fearless leader!"

I hear a rustle and someone walks away… I hope it's the one he called Leo; he doesn't seem happy about saving me. URRGH that makes my blood boil! It's not my fault they shot me with a gun! I wasn't made bulletproof! That was #45! Although… he didn't survive the test…

"Stupid Leo." the one that saved me spoke, he called him Raph right? Yes! That means the idiot Leo is gone.

"Just because he wants answers to his questions doesn't mean that he has to act like a numb skull. Hey girlie you better get well soon cuz you sleeping in my bed and Donne thinks I need some beauty rest from all the but kicking I did last night."

That would explain why the table I'm lying on is so soft, and I'm not feeling any discomfort, wonder what Raph and his room look like.

"Wonder what your name is and how you got those wings on your back. Must be a shell of a story."

Crabs I didn't know my wings were out darn it…oh bloody hat my right shoulder and right wing finally kick in. It feels like they were run over by a truck, then someone doused them in gasoline and lit them on fire. Dam I must taken one freken bad hit for it to hurt this much. I let out a small groan. Suddenly I feel Raph's hand on my good shoulder and another hand goes to my forehead; they feel nice and cool against my skin so I shiver.

"Dam your running a fever again and your nerves are starting to kick in. I'll get more blankets and some Tylenol for when you wake up."  
As I feel him pull away a desire emerges in me to ask him to stay but I slap the thought away; hadn't I learned my lesson the first time about men?! I hear his feet go across the floor but I don't hear a door open or close so that means either there is none or he left it open the whole time. And bought of those options bring me a little sense of comfort knowing that at least if others are watching he can't try anything funny…right?

Once again I hear the pitter-patter of feet across the ground and someone walks in, Raph I presume. I feel a draft and then another blanket is on top of me I snuggle into it feeling the extra warmth, hu how come I never noticed before that I was cold?

"But still what the shell would the Foot be chasing you for? Unless you crossed them or used to work for them…"

At those words my blood begins to boil and I clench my fists, me work for those inhumane sons of a Brick under my own free will?!

Without opening my eyes I answer, "I would never _work_ for those idiots. They are the ones that did this to me."

I hear him move, startled that I was awake I bet, and then a hand goes over my eyes.

"When the shell did you wake up?"

"While you wear rapping up your argument with the other guy, now I have a question for you. Why are my eyes covered? You not dressed for a lady?"

"Naw just hold on so I can get my suit ok? Then you can put a frilly little dress on and we're good."

I chuckle a bit "It's nice to finally meet someone with my sense of sarcasm. BTW I'm Logan and since I already know who you are can you take your hand off already?"

"Ok but ya have to promise you won't scream. I'm not all that pretty ya know." He sounds pretty unsure is he another runaway experiment?

"Fine I promise but I bet you I've seen much worse."

As his hand comes off I still keep my eyes closed and brace myself hoping that he doesn't look like #60. She was so beautiful but then after her "changing" she looked like a real monster; she didn't even last a day after the…operation.

"Hold on," I say suddenly "do you have my glasses? I can't see a thing with out them. One of the side effects from my "changing" is that my vision got worse."

"Oh, hold on" I hear him move some stuff and then walk over to me "Here you go."

Raph grabs my good arm and puts my glasses in my hand. I open them up and then slide them onto my face. I take a huge breath and open my eyes.

I have to blink a few times cuz of the light but since my eyes adjust quickly it didn't take to long. The first thing I notice is that the room is big, like an entire second floor of a house big, you could have fit my old room back home in here at least four times not to mention that it is at least two stories tall in here! But there is a lot of wooden support beams everywhere, like the one you see at construction sites all the time, along with a few platforms that are placed randomly on the beams. Secondly I notice that there's an awesome stereo system, on the right front side of the room next to the door, (well the giant opening in the wall any ways) that sits on top of a bookshelf crammed to the seams with CD's. I recognize a few of my favorite bands on the shelves, and I'll have remembered to check them out latter. On the right side of the stereo there is a lot of training equipment, a bench press, and dumbbells (the usual), along with a toolbox and something under a sheet; I'll sneak a peek at it later. On the left side of the room their is a hammock, that I'm in (it's a miracle that I haven't fallen out yet) it looks so worn out that I'm just as surprised to the fact that it hasn't broken yet. In front of the hammock there are many different kinds of punching bags hanging from the wooden beams along with a lot of dents in the wall were someone missed or got too angry. It's not till I turn towards the right again to see what's next to the "bed" that I see him.

Wow, everything that I thought of could not look anything like this. There is a turtle next to me leaning against one of the support beams. A really big turtle with a red bandana over his eyes and his skin is a nice dark green, like the color of tree leaves in summer. His arms are really rip, so he must workout a lot. The under side of his shell is covered with tons of small scars and nicks, like he had gotten beaten up a lot when he was young. Oddly his hands and feet only have three fingers and his toes that are not webbed, I could have sworn that turtles have webbed feet…  
Then a realization hits me like a ton of bricks.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! I had this extra chapter up my sleeve and I wanted to give my readers an extra tib bit because I just saw that I had 33 views and 1 coment from Cat girl.

Cat girl: I am sorry but she is not a cat... but perhaps if you message me I can talk to you about who I will have as a cat and I can give you hints on a few characters :) see ya!

And today my lovelies I have new guest saying the intro. Cuz Raph is mad that I painted his shell pink after he got me for making a reference to the time Leo beat him while he was the Night Watcher (Anyone guess that it was the 2007 TMNT movie?)

Raph: I heard that!

Me: Ops! Mikey hurry up and go!

Mikey: GinevarM50 dose not own TMNT or have any affiliation with Nickelodeon. She is simply doing this story because she loves the turtles,

especially me! I'm your favorite right Gin?

Me: Um Mickey you do know who the story is about right? Like which one of you specifically...

Mikey: About all four of us, right?

Me: Well would you look at the time! I think i should be going now... Bye! *_Runs out of the lair like a bat out of hell._*

Mikey: Wait! Oh well I'll just read this story with you guys I guess.

Chapter 3: My Story

I try to jump out of the hammock but the dumb piece of schnitzel dumps me on the floor along with the blankets ensnaring me in them making my panic rise.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I shout when I notice he starts to move closer.

"What's wrong I thought you said you had seen worse?" his tone is full of sarcasm, fueling my rage and giving me the last bit of strength to break free of the blanket prison.

"I have seen worse," the anger biting into my voice as I stand a few feet away from him "you have no idea of the hell I've been put through for the past eleven years."

"Then why are you scared? What did you want a knight in shining armor?"

"No but you're one of the Turtles and it's all your fault that the Shredder wanted Foot solders like you; so it's your fault that this happened to me. And how do I know that your not gona turn me in to save your sorry ass from the Shredder?!"

Without giving him time to think about what I said or answer I lunge at him, surprise is on my side and I knock him onto his back. I jump off him and try to dart towards the door, but then Raph grabs my ankle making me lose my footing and fall face first onto the floor. Raph then pins me down on the floor using all his weight to keep me from escaping.

"What…" he starts saying but I use my wings, which are under his chest, to shove him off my back and I start sprinting towards the door again. But before I can make it I can feel the coppery taste start to rise in my mouth, and I start coughing up blood.

"Shit…*cough* …not now…*cough**cough*" I'm on all fours on the floor coughing up a hell of a lot of blood, schnitzel my head is dizzy I can't run away now…

Dam. I'm just gonna have to sit here until it's over and the dizziness passes away, which will take a while.

He then lunges for me, grabs me, and pins me to the wall so fast I can't say schnitzel.

"What the shell are you talking about?" he shouts while squeezing my wrists harder, "And I want the whole story."

"What you didn't hear me the first time?" I mock, right before I start coughing up blood again but all he dose is tighten his hold on my wrists so much that the pain actually distracts me from my pounding head.

"Fine! Get this through your thick skull. 'T. HAVE. TO. TELL. YOU!" I snarl, he shouldn't stick his trap in my business. Or is it his beak? What do you call a mouth on a turtle?!

"So dose that mean we didn't have to rescue you from the Foot? We should have just let them kill you?! And let the rats finish off the remains?!" Raph retaliates, I hadn't expected this and it felt like a punch below the belt.

"You don't know anything!" I shout, unchecked tears slipping out of my eyes "You have no idea of what we are put through! What it means to be a Foot solider, what we have to do to survive on a day-to-day basis! The killing, the torture, and the bloodshed! The screams of the innocent that haunt you in your dreams and the cry from your opponent as you rip them limb from limb! And…and…and… all the pretty red paint that gets all over you and everything that was in the area or that you touched. That was one bright side to the job, we never ran out of paint. And I made lots of pretty pictures with all that paint, and …"

"Hold on, what do you mean by RED paint?" Raph interrupted me.

"The paint that comes out of people dummy!" I reply, and then I start to giggle. This guy is supper dumb! How come he doesn't know about the paint?

"Wait you mean BLOOD?!" he shouts in my ear.

"No I said…blood…blood… There is always blood everywhere; you could never get it off. It stuck to your hands and no matter how hard you washed or scrubbed your hands were always drenched in blood. While you were killing you could steel yourself and prepare yourself for what was going to happen but afterwards you just went on remembering…" I start to cough up blood again and my head starts to spin faster. I hear strange murmurings as I slip into the blackness again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my lovlies! I can not believe that it has been so long since I last updated. *chuckles nervously* But before you all get out the pitch forks I would like to make a quick announcement. *ahem* I'mreallysorrythatIhadnotupdatedbuttomakeituptoyouIdecidedtowriteareallylongchaptertomakeupforit,ok? Everyone got that? Good!

Me: Now, here to say the disclaimer is Leonardo! *cough* the boring brother *cough*

Leo: Did you say something GinevarM5?

Me: What? Me? Never! But I need you to say the disclaimer…

Leo: Ok then. GinevarM5 does not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and therefore has no affiliation with the people that do own it. This story is simply for her entertainment and the entertainment of her viewers.

Me: Enjoy the story! And make sure to hit that comments button at the bottom of the page! Goodnight everybody!

Chapter 4: Dreams

I awoke the second time to a pitch-black room that was as silent as the grave.

It was hot extremely hot, a heat that only hell could mach.

An the air was so thick with anticipation that it was making it difficult to breath properly, but I simply had to wait for whatever it was to come.

Then, suddenly, the screaming begins.

I clutched my ears as the wailing and moaning reached ear-piercing heights in an attempt to protect my eardrums. Curling my self into a ball and shaking madly I tried to wait for the screaming to diminish but they only intensified in their volume.

The air became all the thicker with the addition of smoke and I could feel the inside of my lungs begin to burn with the added toxins.

I tried to call out for help, but the screaming only grew louder to shut me out. I began to shake all the harder from the fear and pain coursing through my veins

Suddenly I feel as though I am being lifted up and thrown through a wall made of glass, with the shattered pieces scraping and slicing through my skin. I then fall on top of a bed of what feels like nails. With the wind knocked out of me and the blood leaking out of my body… I lay here.

Then it all went dark…again…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raphael's POV (Imagine his Brooklyn Accent)

I sat against the wall watching the girl, I was still mulling over what she said about being a Foot soldier. She said that she would never work for the Foot but she admitted to being a Foot soldier, how dose that work?

Was she forced to do it? Was her family threatened, and they gave her up in exchange for their lives? Did they pull her of the streets? What was it that made her live that life?

Also why did she keep talking about the Shredder? We killed him right? The foot right now is just working for someone else, or maybe the person is impersonating the Shredder? But wouldn't the foot know if it was the real Shredder or not? Also that girl that helped us with Winters a few years back told us that soon we would be dealing with faces from our past, is this who she was referring to?

Ugh I'm getting a headache just thinking about all this, I don't know how Donnie can do this all that time… Doesn't all that thinking hurting his head?

Suddenly the girl starts screaming and thrashing like mad in the hammock. I jump up and try to reach out to shake her awake. But the hammock suddenly flips over and dumps her on the floor. She then stops thrashing almost as soon as she hits the ground and just lays there like a dead person, I can't tell if she's even breathing at all.

I'm about to reach over and shake her just to make sure that she's still alive, when she suddenly jumps to her feet and turns to look at me. Then she flashes a sinister smile that could rival the devil himself.

I ain't no coward even at the worst of times but when I saw the look in her eyes a huge shiver ran down my spine. She had such an animalistic look on her face, I seriously wondered if she was plotting on how to eat me.

She then crouched down on all fours and got ready to spring, but I wasn't gonna let her pull another surprise attack on me again, so I got into my fighting stance.

As soon as I had finished making my stance she jumped and tried to pin me to the ground again. But I flipped her onto her back so that when we landed she was on the bottom and I was on top.

She seemed surprised for a split second when she saw that I was on top but then her face turned back into a snarl. She suddenly grabs both my arms and head-butts me with all her might.

I recoil from the attack clutching my head, man for a little girl she sure has a thick skull. I'm still trying to recover from the attack when she springs on me and knocks me flat on my back.

"Wana play a game?" The girl says mockingly, and then flashed another bone chilling smile "It's called How Many Ways Can You Skin a Turtle?"

She reaches behind her head as if to grab something but only clutches air. The look of surprise covers her face again, and she turns her head and looks up. With the confused look never leaving her face she uses both hands to start frantically patting her back.

She looks down at me and then fiercely grabs me by the shell, staring at me with a mixed look of ferocity and worry.

"What have you done with MY Tinny Tim!?" She screamed in my face.

She was about to start throwing punches when a three fingered hand grasped her wrist.

We both look to see who it was only to be faced with another turtle wearing a blue bandana, Leo.

"Still think that we should have brought her back with us Raph?" He said as he tried to yank the girl off.

"Well how was I supposed to know she was crazy and gonna attack us?!" I retort back, not liking that satisfied smug covering his face.

Donnie and Mikey also run over and help to pull her off me, with each of us grabbing one of her flailing limbs were barely able to pin her down to the ground, face up so that her pesky wings were pinned under her too. She keeps thrashing and snarling the whole time that we are trying to restrain her but the second that she is completely on the ground her whole face changes.

She stops thrashing instantly and just looks at us with big scared eyes, then she starts to whimper and cry.

Ok now that scared us a little bit more than having to deal with the scary monster she had been two minutes ago. I mean we had been in a lot of fights before but none of our opponents had ever cried on us, most of them would thrash around and curse us until we left. To have to deal with this girlie crying on us like she was the victim when she was the one that had attacked me, unnerved me.

The crying was bad enough but then the girl began to wail nonsense and says "Please don't do it again, I promise I'll do better next time I swear! Just don't do IT again, please! I don't want to! I don't want to!"

We all looked at each other with confusion completely spelled out all over our faces, none of us knew what she was talking about but we knew that she was pretty upset about it

The shouts must have been loud enough for Master Splinter to hear because we could hear footsteps come hurriedly up the stairs. Panting a bit Master Splinter stands in the door way with an utter look of shock on his face, he then straitens himself up and shouts at us.

"Let her go now! Can't you see that you are hurting her?"

"But Master Splin…" Leo says, before Splinter cuts him off

"No buts Leonardo, let her go now!"

We all look at each other and then let her go slowly. But we all stay on our guard just in case she decides to spring and attack again. The girl opens her eyes and begins to sit up slowly while pulling her legs to her chest.

She turns her head towards Master Splinter with tears still leaking from her eyes, and gives him a blank stare as if she was completely lost as to what had recently happened.

Suddenly she shifts to all fours and lunches herself into the air. Using her wings she flies quickly over to Master Splinter.

All four of us turn around and are about to charge at her to protect Master Splinter when she dose a quick dive so that she is behind his back.

"Master Splinter!" we all shout in union and sprint towards him.

But Master Splinter just held a hand up, stopping us in our advance and from pulling our weapons out all the way. He puts his hand down and moves slightly to the left to reveal what the girlie is doing behind his back.

She is crouched down with her wings wrapped around her and with only a gap to reveal the right side of her face. She had a frightened look on her face and was clinging to Master Splinter's robe with one of her hands that was coming through the gap.

Splinter turned to face the girl and gave her a pat on the head. The girlie looked up and stared at Splinter with a blank expression on her face but she gave him a lopsided smile.

Looking back at us she said, "Those guys are meanies." in a toddler like voice.

"What is your name child?" Splinter asked with a small smirk on his face.

"My name is Logan mister. What is your name mister?"

"I am Splinter, child. And just how old are you Miss Logan?"

"I'm…" she starts counting on her fingers on bought hands "This many years old!" thrusting five fingers into Splinter's face (well two on one hand and three on the other).

"What ?!" Donnie shouts "Master that can't be true look at her she has to be at least 16 judging form her bodily structure. And she was fighting Raph as hard as any of us could but we've had years of extensive training."

"Hmm, that is true my son but we will have to see later. First we have to see if our guest would like something to eat."

"Oh!" The girls eyes began to sparkle with excitement, "Do you have pizza?!"

"Of course dudet!" Mikey shouts.

Turning to him she gives him a perfectly lopsided grin and shouts "Yes!" while fist pumping the air.

So…good, bad, or undecided? Make sure to leave a comment cuz I litteraly live for those things you know! Comments save lives!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovlies! I can not believe that it has been so long since I last updated. *chuckles nervously* But before you all get out the pitch forks I would like to make a quick announcement. *ahem* I'mreallysorrythatIhadnotupdatedbuttomakeituptoyouIdecidedtowriteareallylongchaptertomakeupforit,ok? Everyone got that? Good!

Me: Now, here to say the disclaimer is Leonardo! *cough* the boring brother *cough*

Leo: Did you say something GinevarM5?

Me: What? Me? Never! But I need you to say the disclaimer…

Leo: Ok then. GinevarM5 does not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and therefore has no affiliation with the people that do own it. This story is simply for her entertainment and the entertainment of her viewers.

Me: Enjoy the story! And make sure to hit that comments button at the bottom of the page! Goodnight everybody!

Chapter 5: Confusion

WHAT. THE. SHELL.

That was the only thought running through my head as I watched this weird little girl, well little was not exactly the word I would use but none the less weird… She was at our table eating pizza when moments ago she had been attacking me as though she had the intention of skinning me alive.

And man was she packing it away! The little creature was onto her third box of day old pizza and showed no intention of stopping anytime soon. She was probably going to beat Mikey's personal record of four whole boxes in one sitting.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts and get my mind I begin to look her over (A/N: Not that way you sick pervs!) and get a better understanding of what I was dealing with.

The girl was about 5'6'' and looked to be around 16 or 17 years old, rather than five as she claimed. She had thick red hair that hit a few inches above the middle of her back, it was a shade or two darker than April's. Speaking of which we should probably call her to see if she could bring some clothes for this girl…her dirty tee-shirt and camouflage pants looked like they would fall apart if we touched them.

But the part of her that drew the most of my attention were the huge bat like wings that were attached to her back. I had already seen her fly so I knew that she could actually use them and they were not a decoration but I wanted to know how they got their. From what I knew humans were not born with wings of any kind otherwise they would end up in a zoo or as a lab rat like in all the since fiction movies I had watched on T.V. So did the Shredder's goons attatch them to her? Or was she the unexpected result of trying to make a humanoid bat thing?

Uhg I'm getting a head ache again…

When I look up I see FIVE empty pizza boxes next to the girl and a surprised Mikey looking like he's about to faint. The girl however is buzzy finishing up the gallon of water that she had been given to help with all the pizza that she had devoured, and looked like she was about to finish that too.

Hicup. She covered her mouth and then looked sheepishly around at the table.

"Sorry." She said still in her childish voice, rather than the adult voice she had been using before, was she realy acting like a kid for sympathy? Cuz she aint gonna catch me with my guard down. Not after that stunt she pulled in my room…

As her head started to drop every few seconds or so Splinter directed her to the couch so she could lie down and take a nap, even though she slept for like six hours already in my room. After looking around the "living room" the girl spotted a pipe that went directly though the living room, about five feet below our twenty foot celling (Donnie measured it a while back). Turning away from the couch she began to go in a crouch and shot up into the air…again.

Turning to look I was surprised to find that rather than simply diving onto the couch in a childish way like Mikey, she kept going up until she was hovering in front of the pipe she had been eyeing. After looking it over for a few minutes she stepped lightly on it with one foot before stepping on with the other foot, that's when I noticed something off about her feet.

They weren't flat like a normal person's foot, they were at an incline like she was wearing really high heels and her toes were about two inches long but they looked more like talons than anything. Gipping lightly with her toes she began to test the pipe to see if it would give under her weight, and shuffled her feet a bit to get comfortable. Then she crossed her arms in an x over her chest, folded her wins so that they wrapped around her but left her head exposed, and leaned backwards letting gravity take her.

Jumping up we all rushed to see if we could save her or view her untimely death. Neither of which occurred…

"WHERE THE SHELL DID SHE GO?" I shouted.

Looking around stunned I couldn't figure out what had happened, she should have fallen some were around here unless she decided to flap those wings of her's and not die after all. I turned quickly to Masta Splinter to ask him if he had seen what had happened until I noticed that he was looking UP.

Hanging upside down from the pipe in the celling was the girl.

Hanging upside-down from her toes specifically.

And not falling.

Looking up at the girl I could not get over the shock that she was actually hanging about ten feet above the concrete floor with only her ten toes holding her from death and she was not even worrying about it… Instead she was sleeping.

Wait, din't the blood rush to her head bother her? When me and Mikey were younger we used to see who could stand on their head longer… Well he mainly bugged me nearly to death until I would do it with him and he would gloat about how he always won, I told him it was because he had no brain for the blood to go to. Back to the blood rush thing, if even after two or three minutes it was painful…so how did she stay like that while sleeping, not get any discomfort in her body, and not let go of the pipe in her sleep?

Uhg…I give up this girl causes even more head aces than Mikey and she's only been awake for ONE hour!

Turning away I walk slowly back to the kitchen area to see Leo siting down and eating a bowl of cereal. Looking up he raises an "eyebrow" and gestures in the direction of the girl that was currently part of the ceiling. Shrugging my shoulders I grabbed my chair and was about to sit in it until I heard Master Splinta's voice.

"My Son's, come to the dojo there is much we must talk." He stated as he began to move toward the sliding doors of the dojo, on the other side of the room.

Sighing, I get up and begin to shuffle slowly towards the dojo and get ready to kneel in front of Splinta to hear the little lectura that he was going to give us about man handlin the girl.

As I reached the door of the dojo I could already see the agitation in Splinta form the way that his tale was swishing back and forth as he was pacing the front of the dojo. Uhg, this was going to be a long discussion about what happened. Why did it always have to be me? Why?

Once we were all positioned in front of Splinta his wrath was released upon us.

"What were you all thinking?! You could have hurt that poor girl for no reason! Did you even consider that she was frightened and used her natural instinct to attack? I am disappointed in you all but," here it comes, he's gonna single me out "most especial you, Leonardo."

Wait did he say Leo?! Wahoo! Yes! This must be my lucky day.

"And you too Raphael," Aw shell, never mind "What possessed you to fight with the girl? I saw the blood on the floor I hope you did not open any of her wounds or seriously harm her with one of your Sais." Frowning Splinta stares intently at me.

"But Masta Splinta, she was da one that attacked me first. I was just going to hold her down and I did, the first time when she flipped out and tried to run for it. But she started running for the door an half way their she started ta cough up blood, an then fainted. When I got her back in the hamik, she started thrashin round then wok up, and tried ta more or less skin me alive! She was about ta start throwin punches when Leo and the guys showed up. I swear that nothing else happened!"

"Why would she try to attack you my son?" Splinta asked "Was she afraid of you or did you come off as intimidating?"

"No she woke up and was fine until she saw my face," I admitted a little embarrassed "After that she started screaming something about the Shredder and experiments, but she was freakin' out so bad it was difficult to understand her. An' when I pinned her to keep her form hurting herself she wouldn't explain what she said, then she fainted on me."

"Nice to know someone could fall for fall for ya dude." Mikey snickered.

Shooting him a glare from were I was kneelin' I was so tempted to smack him upside the head at that particular moment.

"Michelangelo! This is no time for jokes! Something is seriously wrong with that girl! We need to find out what it is and help her to the best of our ability, also the fact that she mentioned the Shredder is of grave concern." Splinta said as he stopped infront of us.

"Donatello, when she wakes up I want you to look at her wounds and treat them." He said as he looked at Donnie, "And check her head thoroughly to make sure that an injury is not the cause for her strange behavior."

Sighing we all got up at began to make our way towards the door of the dojo when Splinta made one last coment.

"Leonardo, Raphael, fifty ninja flips. Now!"

Uhg…Why me…

So…good, bad, or undecided? Make sure to leave a comment cuz I litteraly live for those things you know! Comments save lives!


End file.
